Rakshasa Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Rakshasa. Variation of Demon Physiology and Hindu Deity Physiology. Also Called *Rakshasa Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Rakshasa, a humanoid being or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist religion. They are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings, and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. They are shapechangers, illusionists, and magicians. In Vedic text they are most often depicted as mean, fierce looking, ugly, large as hills, black as soot, with two fangs protruding down from the top of the mouth, having sharp claw-like fingernails, and growling like beasts. They are also depicted as cannibals with an insatiable hunger, who can smell the scent of animal, men or flesh. Some more ferocious ones are shown with flaming red eyes and flaming hair, drinking blood with their palms or from a human skull. Generally they have the power to fly, can vanish and also increase or decrease their size at will and take the form of any animal, human or other thing at their will. In the Hindu epics they are a populous race of supernatural humanoids. There were both good and evil rakshasas, and as warriors they fought along side the armies of both good and evil. They are powerful warriors, expert magicians and illusionists. As shape-changers, they can assume various physical forms, and it is not always clear whether they have a true or natural form. As illusionists, they are capable of creating appearances which are real to those who believe in them or who fail to dispel them. Some of the rakshasas are said to be man-eaters, and make their gleeful appearance when the slaughter on the battlefield is at its worst. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Invisibility *Magic **Conjuration *Matter Ingestion *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Venomous Claws *Shapeshifting **Animal Morphing **Size Manipulation Variations *Appendage Generation **Multiple Arms **Multiple Eyes ***360-Degree Vision **Multiple Heads *Blood Empowerment *Fire Aura *Flame Head Notable Rakshasa Out of the many powerful Rakshasa that existed in Hindu Myth, there were a few cases that demonstrated abilities and power that made them leaders among the other Rakshasa. Some include: *'Kumbhakarna' was a brother of Ravana. A fearsome warrior and master of illusion, but despite his monstrous size and great hunger, he was described to be of good character, though he killed and ate many Hindu monks just to show his power. **Hibernation **Illusion Manipulation **Matter Ingestion **One-Man Army **Size Manipulation *'Ravana', a Rakshasa with 10 heads, was the King of the Rakshasas and the mortal enemy of Rama, the hero of the Ramayana. He was also a devout follower of Lord Shiva in addition to his tribe's religious beliefs, a great scholar, a capable ruler, a master musician and astrologist. **Astrology **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Multiple Heads **Invulnerability **Magic **Powers Via Object/Immortality *'Vibhishana', Ravana's younger brother, was a rare good-hearted Rakshasa; he was beautiful, pious and assiduous in his religious observances. When Brahma granted him a boon, he asked never to swerve from the path of righteousness and to be illumined by divine knowledge. **Enhanced Wisdom **Enlightenment **Supernatural Beauty Associations *Asura Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Demon Physiology **Divine-Demonic Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Naga Physiology Known Users *Rakshasa (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons) *Ahriman (DC Comics) *Rakshasa (Hindu/Buddhist Mythology) *Rakshasa (Megami Tensei) *Fang-Fang Fuhei (Rosario + Vampire II) *Touhou Fuhei (Rosario + Vampire II) *Rakshasa (Supernatural) *The Rakshasa (Far Cry 4) *Bakasura (SMITE) *Kumbhakarna (SMITE) *Ravana (SMITE) Gallery Bakasura (SMITE).jpg|Bakasura (SMITE) The Great Devourer Kumbhakarna (SMITE).jpg|Kumbhakarna (SMITE) The Sleeping Giant Ravana (SMITE).jpg|Ravana (SMITE) Demon King of Lanka Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power